Quinns Family
by loh122
Summary: Quinn as always regreted giving up her baby. Now with the help of her aunt she will get her family back. even if its not beth she wants back.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn strut down the hall as if she owned it, and she did, the people around her didn't know it yet. She was the Queen bee. She had spent the summer in the mountains with her aunt Selene. During her stay she learned a lot about herself, and she intended to put that knowledge to use. She knew they were all watching her. She smirked, they should be. Her once normally long hair was cut just short of her shoulder. Once upon a time, she used to wear the cheer leading outfit. the ones she sees dotting the hall. Now As she looks down at her own cloths. A flowing light blue sundress. A lavender purple belt wrapped around her waist. Black boots, that added just a slight height to her. While riffling through her locker for her books, she spotted a picture. The one that set this whole thing in motion. It was a picture of beth, the baby she gave up to shelby. While spending time with her aunt she realized she wanted a family. Closing her locker, she spied the first person she needed to get this whole started, the father, puck.

"Hey puck" she gave him a sweet smile, he in return blushed, quickly recovering with a smirk "what up quinn?" he asked giving the girl a hug. "i need to ask you something" she said pulling him into the auditorium. Once the door was closed she pounced, pushing him up against the door "I want a family" she said bluntly, puck looked confused then glared at her "we had one. you gave her up remember?" he snapped. Quinn gave him a light smile but shook her head "Thats not what i mean. Beth is better off with shelby, you know that. what i mean is i want a new family". She knew in a few minutes he would agree. Puck shook his head "well sorry quinn but i can't have any more kids. got my boys tied remember?" he asked crossing his arms. "thats not it either. I can't have any more kids" noticing his confused look, she whispered her plan in his ears. As she spoke, his face showed a wide variety of emotions. "would never work, you know that" he spoke, sounding almost defeated. She smirked "dont worry, i can make it work. All i need to know is if your in this with me" she asked. She waited the few minutes it took him to think. When he nodded she smiled pulling him into a long kiss.

The next day when quinn arrived hand in hand with puck, most people would have not bat an eye. But when the resident badass is no longer sporting a mohawk and wearing black reading glasses. Dressed in a red polo shirt and black kaki pants. They were the talk of school. During the rest of the day, everyone shot them weird looks, but the only ones they pay any mind to was the glee club. They had all approached the couple and asked them if they were ok. The only ones who paid them any good comments were from Brittany "AWWW so cute!" and hugged them. And kurt gave them a smile and complimented on the wardrobe. It was Finn and Brittany they approached first, on a Tuesday after glee club was dismissed. That was the last time they saw finn and brittany as them. It shocked everyone when the four arrived the next day. Finn dressed very similar to how puck was dressed, who was now going by noah. And brittany was no longer in her cheerio outfit, she dressed like a sexy version of rachel.

_**Flashback: Quinn and puck approached finn and brittany together. Since both of them would be the easiest to convince. "I quinn puck" Brittany greeted cheerily, quinn smiled, she always loved the blonde girl and soon she would be able to show it "Its noah now brittany" Puck corrected her with a smile "so whats up?" finn asked with his goofy trademarked smile. "Well we have something to ask you." Quinn stared into their eyes as she spoke "How is ife at home guys?" it was a simple question "its fine, mom has been spending time with burt a lot, me and kurt have been spending a lot of alone time together" he shrugged "we just play xbox for hours or study for tests" puck nodded "mom is off on a business trip, again. and dad is spending time with the lady next door" Quinn frowned, she knew her parents were having problems but she didn't know it was that bad, it just gave her more reason to go through with the plan. "What if i could make it all better for you?" she asked them, after a moment of silence they looked at her "how could you do that?" finn asked tilting his head to the side, quinn smiled and without a answer turned to puck, who nodded and closed the door.**  
_

Once again they were the talk of the school. Jacobs blog blamed drugs and music. The jocks blamed the glee club. Things only got worse when puck and finn left the football team, and the girls left the cheerios. To say it caused problems between sue and will, was a understatement. Even coach bieste was angry. "What the hell will?" Sue growled "will, i thought we were friends. how could you do this?" bieste asked looking betrayed, will just looked crazed and floundered like a fish out of water. Even emma had no idea what was going on. She tried talking to them each on their own, finn would just smile and shake his head, saying he was fine. Brittany just babbled away talking about family and love. When she tried to speak with puck and quinn, puck told her he was going by noah from now on, and quinn just smiled at her and said its a family thing.

Not even a week later found Rachel and Santana following along with the group. Sure it was normal to see either girl attached to their respective partners, but what made everyone freak out was the fact that now santana and rachel were talking and laughing together. both dressed like quinn and brittany. and once more santana left the squad, which made sue angry enough to total wills car. "you are doing something to these kids will. You are making my cheerios leave a winning squad for what?" she growled "what is it will, drugs? like you did with finn!" she growled. Figgins went wide eyed "WHAT?" he shouted, will looked pale and lost.

**_Flashback: Quinn knew it was going to be hard to get santana, she was a tricky bitch, but puck surprised quinn by giving her the answer in the form of brittany. She used brittany to talk santana into meeting with them. When she arrived at quinns place, which was always empty ever since her mother left, quinn sat her down with brittany while puck played with finn upstairs. For the time being until they could gather all the members to their little family, they converted the upstairs into a play area and sleeping rooms. The next morning, santana awoke from her sleep to see the smiling face of her mother._**

**_Rachel was even easier than finn or brittany. Finn offered to speak with her on behalf of his mommy and daddy, and by the end of the night their family grew a little bit bigger._**

What started to get everyone to notice something really was wrong, was when mike, Tina, Mercedes and Sam all showed up two days later. All the girls in simple, proper dresses, While the boys all dressed in polo shirts and slacks. And in the same day the boys dropped football. Tina left the lonely hearts club, Mercedes left the god squad. Whenever someone confronted the group they all would either look to Quinn or puck who would simply say "it was something that needed to be done." and both with give a smile before shepherding the person(s) to their next destination.

**_Flashback: They were able to convince Tina fairly easy. They approached her when she was upset, after getting into a fight with her parents. She was afraid of them at first, but after taking a nap, and waking up in her mothers arms, the warmth and security it provided made her safe and happy. When they approuched mike, he just looked at Tina with a small smile and nodded. They went to Sam next but lucked out when they found him with Mercedes. Sam was easy they played on the heart strings, saying they would be able to help his family out, which they did, they had given the evans family the fabray home after their family was complete and moved out. Mercedes screamed and tried to run. The girls stopped her, and begged her just to talk to mom, she would make everything better. The next morning, Quinn stayed home with her two newest children while the others went to school._**

"are you sure about this?" puck asked quinn. They were standing outside kurts bedroom. The others were outside in the yard throwing around a football waiting for them to come back with their newest brother. Sure finn and kurt were already brothers but their parents would make them all family. Quinn nodded and knocked on the door "Kurtie? can we come in?" they shared a look when the only response that came was a muffled thud. Entering the room, they looked around. The normally put together room was trashed. The vanity desk was covered in overturned bottles of creams and lotions. The queen sized bed, which was normally made and pristine Was bare besides the sheets. The pillows were thrown on the floor. the blanket was balled up in a corner near the bed. Cloths littered the floor. Puck frowned "oh the poor boy" he mumbled he had never seen kurts room in such a state, it made him upset. Quinn placed a comforting hand on her husbands arm "noah, its ok. He is just scared. It will all be alright"

A soft whimpering came from behind them. Turning toward the source, noah slowly opened the closet door. Light flooded the small area, revealing a huddled shaking mass underneath a marc jacobs jacket. "oh you poor thing" Quinn cooed crouching down. With a cry he tried to suffle backwards "Please, quinn just stay away from me" he couldn't control the tears flowing down his cheeks. Puck crouched down next to quinn and gave a smile to the boy, trying to calm him down slightly "hey little buddy. no worries. Were just trying to talk" he grabbed quinns hand. Kurt shook his head "no!no! please. I know that whoever you talk to change. something is going on, something not ok". It took losing his best friend to realize something was wrong.

When she canceled their monthly shopping trip for "family" time, he didn't mind. From what he heard she hadn't been spending alot of time at home. But when they called asking if he had seen her, he knew something was wrong. When he tracked her down to quinns house, to see the entire group their and what they were doing shocked him. Puck and quinn were sitting on the couch holding hands, watching everyone act like..kids.

He jumped when he felt arms circle his shoulders. opening his eyes he saw puck holding him, he was being pulled into his lap. Struggling he quickly gave up realizing it was useless. He may have toned up over the years but puck was still stronger, and he was at least not hurting him. Puck gently rocked him trying to calm him, he was afraid his baby would hurt himself. Quinn knelt in front of them and gave the boy a tender smile "kurtie, its alright. you just feel neglected. Mama and Papa have been spending time with your older siblings and its upset you, we didn't mean to hurt you. Don't worry Mama and Papa will make it up to you" she leaned forward and placed a kiss on kurts forehead. Against his better judgement, he felt his eyes starting to close and he unable to fight any longer, let them. Hoping to gaga that this whole nightmare would over when he woke up.

Kurt woke up with a high fever, his forehead sticky with sweat. He cried out in pain, regretting it quickly when it made his head throb more "PAPA", he was not a daddies boy, he wasn't. The door burst open, a frantic looking puck standing in the door way" Kurtie you alright?" he asked. Spotting his little boy, looking pale and sickly he rushed over. Feeling his forehead he felt his baby boy burning up. Gentle cradling the boy in his lap he rocked him "ok buddy. Mama will be back soon. You just try to get some more sleep you will feel so much better when you wake up". He waited until his baby boy was back asleep again, his mouth open just enough so show the tip of his little fangs.

"he's teething" he smiled at the thought, unlike his simblings he was taking a little longer to mature, Aunt Selena said that was he brought up the fact that it only took a day or two for the others to mature, she just nodded and smiled, saying that because kurt was the last and because he was in such a state it would delay the process, but he would be fine in a couple of days. closing the door with a gentle thud he crept down stairs. He found his wife in the kitchen, cooking lunch for their family. Out the window he could see his kids playing in the yard. "He's teething" puck said kissing her cheek. quinn cooed "oh my poor little one. Teething is the worst part. And he is the youngest." she gave him a sad look. Pulling her into a hug he kissed her before returning to his spot at the counter, cutting the meat for dinner. The smell of fresh blood made both their eyes flash a deep crimson red.

"Mom, Dad " Finn cried running into the kitchen "Is kurtie better yet? we want him to come play with us. We need more boys, the girls are trying to over power us. And rory Really misses him" he pouted, one fang sticking out. Quinn giggled at the sight, puck frowned "sorry buddy but little man is still under the weather. Your gonna have to play without him for now. And dinner will be ready in a hour so tell everyone not to get dirty" with a nod, finn took off. Watching their kids play in the yard, and their little one upstairs made then happy. Happy to finally have a family, one that would be around for a very long time. It also helped that her aunt selene had given them this lovely house that was big enough to house them all. It was in a nice secluded part of the forest, a few miles away from her aunt. She was the one who had given her the gift after all.

Will could not believe what he was hearing. No matter who he talked too, whether it was Judy Fabrey, or Burt and carole hummel. Not even Sue Remembered who the kids wore. He could feel his mind getting ready to explode. Maybe he had dreamt it all. Maybe it was a bad reaction to the speed he tried just once during his divorce. When emma left him for that dentist. Maybe that was why he was sitting in a padded room, mumbling about kids that no one, even the ones who he claimed were their parents, knew who they were. Their were no pictures, no school records, no dental records. Nothing, it was as if they were just a dream.

**AN:I was gonna go a little darker on wills part, prob kill him off but i dont know if i should. review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was angry, no he was beyond angry. He was murderous. His family was hurt, and his two boys were missing. He looked around at the scene of his family. Finn and sam were still asleep on the floor where they had been knocked out, a worried rachel and mercedes watching diligently over them. mike was trying to calm down a crying tina, a cut on her forehead already starting to heal. Brittany was doing the same for santana only she looked ready to kill, and she had every right to be. His eyes found those belonging to his wife, the mother of his kids. they were burning with anger and murder "How dare those fucking dogs!" she hissed "They took my babies. I swear if even one hair is harmed on their head they will pay dearly."

Puck growled, they would pay no matter what, No one harms his family. "Quinn, im going to get our babies back", she stared him for a moment "Im going with you" she growled when puck shook his head "you need to stay with the kids, Bring them to your aunts until i get back" she was about to argue until she saw the flames in his eyes. With one last kiss she watched her husband leave the house. She prayed that kurt and rory were alright, and she wished she could be there, tearing into their throats making them pay for everything they caused their family to go through.

Blaine stared at the two vampires in the cell. When his pack had come across the scent it was Sebastian idea to attack. He wasn't sure why they decided to bring back these two. maybe because They were the smallest and youngest of the group, though it was impossible to tell with vampires. Blaine turned to see a smirking Sebastian "what now seb?" he sighed, he may be the alpha leader, but he was annoying as hell. "don't be like that blaine." he smirked "bring them to the chamber. Were going to have some fun" he gave a evil grin before tossing a key to blaine and leaving.

Blaine sighed as he opened the cell, just because he hated vampires didn't mean he liked to torture them. Kill them sure, but not torture them, wasn't his nature. it was easy to carry the two boys. The pale one was small, light weight. When he picked him up he noticed the boy was feverish, and his fangs were tiny, he cringed, the boy was still going through the change. If Sebastion did what he was thinking this boy would suffer worse than any vamp before him. The other, the one with a irish accent, he remembered fighting that one. He put up a fight but was taken down before any of the others, these two had been trying to protect each other. he pushed away his thoughts as he entered the chamber, wishing not for the first that he could be somewhere else.

Puck could smell his boys as he crept closer to the castle like building,It was something out of harry potter. That thought made his anger rise, his boys loved that series. He snarled, thinking about all the things his boys could be going through. He would make them pay. The only thought in his head as he crept through the halls, tasting the blood of the guard on his lips,was his boys better be alive.

Sebastion grinned when the whip cracked down onto the pale skin, marking it. He loved to watch the blood run slowly down the back. "Please stop this" The other boy, whose name he learned was rory, cried. "Stop, we have never done anything to you" he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. Deep Bloody cuts and marks covered the boys body, but he was no fun, his pain resistance was high for a baby vamp. Sebastion loved to cause pain just as much as he loved sex and blood, sometimes all together at once. Another wail erupted from the boy as the whip ripped open his skin. He was still going through the change, so his pain tolerance was very weak. It filled him with joy to watch the pain on the boy, to watch the cuts grow, and the blood pool at his feet around him, torn pale flesh on the whip.

Blaine stood back with wes and nick. No one wanted any part with this. "this is getting old" wes said watching the scene, for fifty years sebastion had been in charge of the pack and ever since he made it a point to torture any vampire they came across and were able to capture. Grabbing nicks hand he left the room, leaving blaine alone with sebastion and a few of the pack members that enjoyed seb's sick pleasure. Blaine would have left too, if he knew what was about to come. Instead he stayed watching the boys, wishing for the pale one, who rory kept calling kurt, would just pass out, at least to offer some escape from the pain.

Kurt stared at rory, his eyes blurred with tears. Pain bolted through his body,he couldn't believe this. One moment he was laying in bed, feeling sick wanting to be held by his parents wishing he could play with his siblings, the next he is being strung up and beaten. All he wanted was his mama and papa. He blamed it on the pain and fever when he shouted out "PAPA" the cry making the whip stop for a moment. The grin on the wolfs face only grew more "HA! crying for your papa? you sick blood sucking fag. No one wants you. do you see your papa anywhere?" he gestured around "no one cares for you." he howled with laughter, some of the others joining in. The howling stopped and all eyes turned to the doors that were flung open, the body of nick lay bleeding on the floor. All eyes looked up to see a snarling, crimson eyed, blood soaked mouth vampire.

Pucks anger blew when he heard the wails, those sick fucks were making his baby wail. He had spotted the two wolves walking out of a hidden hallway, holding hands talking poorly about his babies, he would have let them live, if it weren't for the comments about blood sucking leeches. He tore in the tallest one first, ripping the throat clean. The second he broke his arms, making a nice gash in his chest before sinking his teeth into his throat. He dragged the body with him, throwing it into the door, if he wasn't dead before he sure was now when his neck snapped, a bone sticking clean out of the skin. He grinned when he saw the shocked faces on the fucking mutts who took his babies. When he spotted his babies he snarled. Rory had cuts all over his body, but he was holding up fairly well. "Papa" rory cried, he gave his boy a quick smile, to reassure him that he would be alright. His focused turned to his other son, and the sight killed him. His body was torn and bleeding, his wrist were bruised. His eyes red and bloodshot from crying. There was blood pooled at his feet "PAPA" He whimpered, the voice broken and hoarse. Puck couldn't believe that this was his baby boy, so broken and small, in so much pain.

Sebastion howled "What the hell are you doing here blood sucker?" he hid the flinch when the vamp turned on him. "I want my boys back, and i want your head on my wall" in a blur of cloths and snarling, sebastion watched as the three wolfs in the room with him were killed as if they were drunk pigs lead to slaughter, leaving only him and blaine. Puck approauched them, carrying one of the heads from his pack "You come to my home, attack my family, knock two of them out, cut and bruise the others. YOU Kidnap my babies and Fucking torture them" his anger flared with each word "you make them bleed, and cry and beg. They are just children, my children and if their is one thing you should know about Noah Puckerman, is you dont mess with what is his. i will make you pay for every mark on their body".

Sebastion flinched, puck was in his face now and pushing him back into the wall. Seeking help, Sebastion turned his head, spotting blaine, standing frozen "blaine" he croaked, cursing his voice for breaking, he was alpha damit. Blaine stood frozen like a statue,shaking his head, before bolting from the room. Puck grinned "seems your friend doesn't care enough for you" he grabbed the wolfs arms, pulling them from their sockets, dropping him to the floor.

After untying rory and kurt, he pulled them into a hug "don't worry papa got you" he whispered to them, both had tears streaking their faces. Feeling the marks on his boys brought him back to the present "you boys must be hungry?" he asked with a smile, rory nodded, while kurt looked lost "but papa, my teeth are still small" he said in a small voice. Puck gave his boy a kiss on the cheek "oh come on little man, i know you can do it." after helping his boys stand they made their way back over to the body sitting on the floor, swearing and shouting slurs. kurt frowned "papa, hes being bad" rory grabbed kurts hand speaking next "and swearing, naughty boys go in the corner" puck smiled at them and nodded "they do, but first you guys need to feed. mama is waiting for you guys at home" at the mention of food again,their stomachs growled. "But how do we feed? my teeth are to small" Kurt lisped, puck had to laugh the fever was making his baby talk like a baby. "Its ok, your teeth are mostly for opening up, allowing the blood to flow into your mouth." he pushed the bangs from his face "ill teach you how but first, you need to eat" he opened his mouth, showing his fangs. Rory did the same as his father, smiling at kurt "come on, the sooner we eat, the quicker we can get home to mama". The last thing sebastion would see, is three angry hungry vampires sinking their teeth into him, slowly draining him, the darkness over taken him.

Quinn shook her head looking at out into the yard. It has been two months since her husband brought back her babies, safe and sound. Kurt had fully changed, no more teething. he was still fussy but that was only when rory was in time out and couldn't be with his mate. She watched her kids play with their father, all of them safe and sound, the only proof anything happened, was a small scar on her babies neck, even just thinking about it sent her into a rage. They had moved into her aunts house, After the attack her aunt was worried for their safety. They were all to young to keep themselves safe, plus it allowed her to get to know her new nephews and nieces.

"Don't worry honey. They are all learning to fight from your aunt, and her body guards. not to mention me and you never let them out of our sight when we go anywhere that their could be danger." quinn hugged her husband as he spoke, he was right, but a mother never stops worrying "besides look how happy they are. why don't we go join them?" he asked with a smile "maybe we can get a song going?" he waggled his brows with a smirk, quinn laughed and swatted his chest "come on, i need to make sure my babies are..." she crossed her arms in the middle of the door way "FINN! put down your brother. Santana stop trying to strip rachel. Sam, let kurt up before he bites...never mind" puck laughed from behind her. They were crazy, they were loud and dirty but they were their kids.


End file.
